The present invention relates to separation systems and methods, and in particular, to gas separation systems and methods.
Various supersonic gas separation devices have been disclosed. Representative patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,280,502, 6,513,345, 6,524,368, 6,776,825, 7,318,849, and 7,357,825, and representative publications include US 2010/0147021, US 2010/0319533, US 2011/0016917, WO 2010/074565, and WO 2011/002277.